


Fallen Angels

by PsychoCalixteLove



Series: Devilishly Angelic [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCalixteLove/pseuds/PsychoCalixteLove
Summary: Final Part to Devilishly Angelic.





	Fallen Angels

The Bellas won. Kommissar knew they were going to from the start, but she enjoyed living it out. Now the real problem was getting Beca to fall in love with her without using her powers. She knew Beca was probably overcome with sadness at this point because all her angel friends were going to heaven, but she wasn’t. So Kommissar decided to find Beca at the after party. She wandered through the grinding bodies on the dance looking for someone of importance. When she couldn’t find Beca herself, she found Chloe instead. Chloe was dancing and she immediately noticed Kommissar coming closer. Chloe didn’t move, but she was cautious about what she did as to not anger the demon. “Where’s Beca?” Chloe sipped her drink as she looked around. “I don’t know. Maybe she went back to the hotel. She’s never been one for parties anyway.” Kommissar took Chloe’s advice and went back to the hotel to find Beca.

Just as Kommissar expected, Beca was lying on her bed, crying to no end. Her face was buried into a pillow, and she was face down on the bed, occasionally kicking her legs when she needed to. Kommissar carefully laid down next to Beca, trying to not make her presence known, and watched the angel as she cried. Putting a lock on her powers, Kommissar reached out and lightly touched Beca’s shoulder, startling Beca. Beca jumped a little but didn’t flinch back, and she turned her head to look at Kommissar, who was asking what was wrong with her eyes. Beca rolled over to face Kommissar and ended up an inch from her face. They stared into each other’s eyes for a long while, searching for different things. Beca reached out to Kommissar, cupped her cheek, and told her, “Show me you. The  _ real _ you, LuLu.” Kommissar was surprised by the question because no one had ever wanted to see that side of her, the real reason she was the Devil. “Please, LuLu. I-I need to understand.” Kommissar palmed Beca’s face, wiped away the tears, and kissed her softly.

Then Kommissar sat up on the bed, unbuttoning her shirt fully. Beca sat up with her, and Kommissar looked at Beca apprehensively. “Are you sure you want to see?” Beca nodded her head sincerely, and Kommissar removed her shirt, turning her back to Beca. In seconds, angel wings that appeared to be elegant once spread to their full length, reaching the wall to the left which was a good six feet. Kommissar froze when she felt Beca’s hand graze over her wounded wings, but cried when Beca kissed between her wings, her soft lips a solace like nothing else. Beca got on her knees and wrapped her arms around Kommissar’s midsection, hugging her as she explained what happened to her. “I was one of  _ His _ first angels, but I was blindsided by my love for another angel, which made me the first fallen angel and the Devil. I became ugly to everyone I knew in heaven and was forced to rot in hell for eternity. When I tried to overthrow  _ Him _ ,  _ He _ punished me by forcing me to not turn any angels dark until the 21st century. And for any angel to come to hell with me, they have to love me and vice versa. Beca, you’re the first angel I’ve turned since my punishment, and I love you.”

Kommissar turned around to face Beca, whose face said it all. She understood, but she was shocked by the confession of love. Beca took Kommissar’s face in her hands, and Kommissar started crying again. She pulled Beca into her lap, and hugged her tightly, crying into her shoulder. “I’m so sorry for turning you. I should’ve known you wouldn’t love me back because who does?” Beca tilted Kommissar’s face to hers, kissed her passionately, “Don’t be sorry. We’re both fallen angels, and I was crying because I fell for you. I love you, LuLu, so take me to Hell.”


End file.
